Our Men
by Cytherea4
Summary: House & NCIS crossover fic. One shot, written for the Thing-a-Thon on ncis shared; prompt: older men. Cameron and Abby talk about their relationships with House and Gibbs. This has the potential to turn into a longer fic, if I can get the medicine right!


Our Men, House Crossover, Cameron/Abby, Older Men, PG

This time, Cameron hadn't let on to anyone how much she was enamored by their newest patient. The last thing she wanted was to be banned from having any contact with her. Plus, this was an important case, and Cuddy had given them explicit instructions to spend all their time focusing on figuring it out. She even let House out of clinic duty. The girl had been med-flighted to the hospital the day before, and a handful of federal agents had been teeming around PPTH making themselves known ever since. Cameron had never heard of NCIS before, but after this, she would never, ever forget them.

As she approached the door, Cameron paused. There he sat, that older man, whom she knew to be the girl's boss, keeping his vigil over her. He hadn't left her side for a moment since they arrived. Now, the two of them were signing back and forth. The other people in the room seemed used to it and didn't react, but Cameron was surprised. She wondered why they knew sign language. She watched them for a second longer before entering. Despite how sick she was, the girl's eyes shined brightly as she signed to her boss. She always lit up whenever he was around. And the stern man's glare softened with a tenderness he didn't exhibit around any of the other agents when he was with her.

The sound of the door sliding open startled the team. Everyone was worried that this doctor was here to bring bad news, but her smile quickly put their fears to rest… at least momentarily.

"Abby, I am going to need to take some blood to do more tests, and ask you a few questions. Would it be alright if I asked your friends to leave the room?" She nodded, and the team headed out. Last to go was Gibbs. He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently, lingering for a second longer than usual, before signing to her once again and leaving quickly. Cameron knew the sign this time—it was 'I love you'.

As soon as he was gone, Abby turned to Cameron.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asked.

"What? Who—?"

"Dr. House."

"Oh…" Cameron sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" She thought to herself.

"I see the way that you look at him" Abby started, "have you ever tried to tell him how you feel?"

Cameron softly laughed. "Yes, more than once. And I failed miserably on every occasion. Tell me, Abby, how do you do it?"

Abby smiled at the thought. "Oh, Gibbs is wonderful, really he is. He is so icy on the outside, but he has a heart of gold, if you can find it! The second 'b' stands for 'bastard', right? But nobody really knows him but me—well, me and Ducky. But Gibbs, well, Gibbs likes redheads, and I just don't think I could pull it off. Plus, he would know what I was doing. We've never talked about it, but I think he wouldn't want to be with me because he cares _too_ much… he'd never want to hurt me. He has three ex-wives…" Abby trailed off.

"But he is so affectionate with you. I could never dream of getting attention like that from House" Cameron sat down in the vacant seat where Gibbs had been sitting, the blood test, the excuse she had made up for coming here, long forgotten.

"What is it with us and our older men? What makes them so appealing?" Abby began.

"Well, they still look wonderfully sexy for their age—"

"And they have a maturity that no guy our age has—"

"—brilliant. He's practically a genius, and he is the best in his field—"

"There is just something so sexy in the forbidden-ness of it all—"

"He's been hurt, the kind of hurt that only someone who cares in the most extreme sense can be hurt" their words started to overlap

"—and as much as I know it may not be possible"

"I just want to be the one to heal him"

"I want to feel that devotion and loyalty…" they both trailed off.

After looking at each other, in quiet contemplation, they both started giggling.

"Looks like we're in love with the same man, huh Abby?"

"The same sexy _older_ man, Allison!"

Unbeknownst to the girls, House had been standing outside the door watching them for the last few minutes. Although he could not hear what they were saying, he was amused by the comfortable way they interacted with each other, like old friends.

"Must be talking about us in there" he said. Gibbs, who had been silently standing behind House, wasn't surprised that House knew he was there. He paused for a moment before answering.

"Ya think?" he quipped, and slapped House on the back of the head playfully before walking away with a smile. Not at all surprised, House smirked in response.


End file.
